


In His Prime

by PumpkinHeadJones



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dwori - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Low-Cal Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/PumpkinHeadJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin does not like to concern himself with such things as his age. However, as he and his young scribe engage in their third round of lovemaking in one day, it occurs to him for the first time that he might be starting to get old. Dwori, Slash, PWP, Smut, Lang, Anal, Low-Cal Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Prime

Dwalin does not like to waste his energy fretting over such inconsequential things as his age. Despite his premature balding, he still considers himself to be in his prime, and he is and always has been at the height of physical fitness. Ever since his tween years, he’s had no problem seducing and bedding whomever he so desired, male or female, and he takes great pride in his physique, his strength, and most importantly, his stamina. Never once has he received a complaint from a single one of his lovers for not taking care of their needs; indeed, he boasted quite a reputation in his youth for his sexual prowess. He is, and always has been, an exemplar of Dwarven masculinity.

However, as he huffs with the exertion of thrusting his turgid cock up to meet the frantic bouncing of Ori’s supple backside in his lap, it occurs to him for the first time that he might be starting to get old.

Dwalin remembers being Ori’s age, and being just as insatiable. This is their third time making love today, and it isn’t even suppertime yet. The first time was in their bed this morning, when Dwalin was dragged rather abruptly from his dreams by the hot wet slide of Ori’s lips along the shaft of his cock. The second time was in the library, with Ori bent over a table hidden behind tall shelves of books, trousers around his knees, while Dwalin plowed him roughly from behind. And now here they are in their bedchambers, sitting in Dwalin’s favorite chair, with Ori straddling him and writhing around on his cock like a dwarf possessed. Dwalin just returned last night from a weeklong hunting trip with Thorin, Fili, and Kili—to an enthusiastic bout of rough late night fucking, and apparently Ori planned on making up for the entire week of missed sex in the ensuing twenty-four hours.

Dwalin grasps tightly at Ori’s hips in order to help the young dwarf keep up the pace of his riding, as well as to force him to keep his hips canted at just the right angle for Dwalin’s cock to rub up against his prostate with damn near every thrust. Ori wraps his arms tight around Dwalin’s neck, fingernails digging sharply into Dwalin’s shoulder blades, and presses his cheek firmly against Dwalin’s. Dwalin bites back a groan at the dual sensation of smooth skin and scruffy facial hair rubbing against his face and neck and runs his large palms down and inward, across Ori’s hips and over the round globes of Ori’s ass cheeks, gripping them firmly between this thick fingers. Ori whimpers into Dwalin’s ear as quietly as he can manage (read: not very quietly at all), and the feel of the young dwarf’s hot breath puffing over his good ear sends shivers down Dwalin’s spine.

“Ooooh, right there, _Mahhh_ -Mister Dwalin,” Ori pants, pressing himself down on Dwalin so that the rim of his anus is fluttering around the base of his cock and tightly hung balls, and grinding his hips in an enticing circle. “Harder?”

Dwalin growls in affirmation and does his best to oblige his enthusiastic young lover, increasing the force and speed of his upward thrusts. Ori moans loudly in appreciation and thanks him for his efforts with a bite to the crook of his neck. Beads of sweat roll down his face and chest, and he is certain that Ori can feel his heart pounding where their chests are pressed together. Ori riding him was supposed to be about letting the younger dwarf take control and do most of the work; after all, Ori knows Dwalin is still exhausted from the hunting trip he and Thorin returned from last night. But Dwalin can never refuse a request from his sweet little dwarf, least of all with his dick buried to the hilt in the hot, snug passage of his asshole. And how in the name of Mahal does Ori manage to look so bashful, so bloody _innocent_ , with a fat cock stuffed up his bum and a raging hard-on of his own bobbing up and down with his bouncing? Ori has long since been a blushing virgin in his arms, and yet he knows just how to play the part, play to Dwalin’s weakness for his innocent demeanor.

Dwalin cranes his neck to peer over Ori’s pale, freckled shoulder, eyes tracing the sharp curve of his arched, lightly furred back and settling on the plump cheeks in his hands. He admires the way the healthy layer of fat there jiggle enticingly with each jarring thrust, loosening his grip and lightly and wiggling his hands to make it jiggle even harder. Ori giggles breathlessly at Dwalin’s attentions, adding a little extra snap and torque to his thrusts to add to the jiggling.

“Are you enjoying the view back there, Mister Dwalin?” Ori gasps into his ear, jolting in surprise as Dwalin starts lying gentle taps on one of his butt cheeks with an open palm. Dwalin responds with no words, but a growl and an extra hard slap on Ori’s right cheek. He can feel the hot, oil-slicked walls of Ori’s asshole quiver and tighten with each slap, driving Dwalin mad with the desire to climax.

Ori is getting close; Dwalin can tell by the shuddering of his hips under his hands, the persistent throb of the slick erection pressed to his bellybutton, and the little keening noises he is making into his ear. Dwalin is relieved, to be honest; he can feel the heat pooling in his gut, and his balls are drawn tight to his body. He releases one of the soft mounds of Ori’s ass cheeks and snakes it in between their two bodies to take hold of Ori’s leaking erection, but the young dwarf quickly sits up straight and bats his hand away.

“No,” he grits out between his teeth, fixing Dwalin with a look that would melt all of Laketown in the dead of winter. “I-I want to come just from this. Just your cock.”

Dwalin looks incredulously at Ori for a moment, unsure if he would cry from the further delay in his orgasm, or simply come prematurely for the sheer hotness of the fact that Ori is about to blow his load without even touching his cock once. But Dwalin _never_ allows himself to reach his climax before his lovers, least of all his Ori, least of all his One, and tonight will be no exception.

“If tha’s wha’ yer heart desires, âzyungâl,” Dwalin growls, “then I am at yer service.”

Dwalin returns his hands to Ori’s hips and grips them tight, holding him still so he can set a brutal pace, plowing his cock up into the tightly stretched heat of Ori’s body. He takes in the sight of his little dwarf, of his little Ori. He looks positively debauched, wrecked, covered in little bruises from the love bites Dwalin gave him during foreplay, a bright flush covering his freckled skin from the top of his ginger head down to the tips of his toes. His turgid, swollen cock has turned purple with need and bounces and slides against Dwalin’s rock hard abdomen. His ginger head is thrown back, mouth open, and his entire body is pulled taut as a bowstring, ready to release the built up tension and give way to shuddering release at any moment. Dwalin occasionally releases one hip or the other to pepper Ori’s bottom with sharp, stinging slaps, just like he likes them when he is nearing orgasm; the movement disrupts the rhythm of his thrusts, but the appreciative mewling noises and tightening clench of his asshole in response are more than enough incentive to continue doing so. Ori tightens his grip on Dwalin’s neck and pulls him forward, crushing their lips together in what can barely be classified as a real kiss, animalistic as it is, with gnashing teeth and squirming tongues.

“Talk to me, Dwalin,” Ori pleads through gritted teeth as he rips his slobber-soaked mouth from the bigger dwarf’s and brings their foreheads together. "Please--oooh--please talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling, Mister Dwalin!" Dwalin stares unabashedly at the young dwarf’s face, pulled taut in a grimace of torturous pleasure, eyes clenched shut and jaw jutting out to the side with his efforts to find his release. Like a faucet suddenly twisted as far as it could go, Dwalin releases a string of filthy encouragements for his dwarf.

“Tha’s it, laddie, yer almost there, I can feel ye tightenin’ ‘round meh cock now. Yeh want ta come, I can see it in yer face. Oh, my laddie, yeh feel so good inside, so hot, so tight, I can’ wait ta shoot my load deep inside of yeh. Would yeh like tha’, laddie? Would you like ta feel my essence oozing outta yer hole and down yer bum, smeared all over your thighs?”

“Yes!” Ori whines, chest heaving and nails digging fiercely into Dwalin’s neck once more. Dwalin is fairly certain he will have blood to clean when they are finished. Not that he is complaining. “Oh, Mahal, yes, Dwalin, I’m so close, my love!”

“Then come fer me, âzyungâl, let me see ye spray yerself down with yer seed. Let me feel yer body clench up on me so tight, I can’ even thrust. Paint me chest with yer—“

But Dwalin does not have to finish that sentence, as Ori abruptly snaps his back into a frankly painful looking arch, and his cock erupts between them as he howls Dwalin’s name. Dwalin stares down in rapt amazement as ropes of pearly come spurt from the tip of Ori’s throbbing, jerking cock and land on his chest, Ori’s chest, in his beard, and even on his nose. Dwalin can never get over the sight of his young little lover spurting his essence between them, and will likely never get over the sheer _amount_ he always seems to produce, even after they have coupled multiple times during the day. After several long, blissful seconds of feeling Ori’s hole flutter and clench around him, Ori crumples against his muscular chest, gasping for breath. Dwalin can tell his little dwarf had been holding his breath through most of his orgasm. He swears up and down that denying his lungs the proper oxygen they need, the sensation of his orgasm is multiplied tenfold. Ori lets out a breathy groan against Dwalin’s shoulder and begins running his hands smoothly over his soiled chest and abdomen.

“You have not come yet, Mister Dwalin,” Ori says in his gruff, groggy I-just-came-with-Dwalin’s-dick-up-my-ass voice. Dwalin groans and wraps his arms around the young dwarf’s middle, and Ori lets out a little yelp of surprise, followed by a giggle, as Dwalin abruptly stands up and reverses their positions so that Ori is sitting splay-legged on the chair and Dwalin is crouched over him, throbbing cock still buried deep inside of his lover. Looking down at the young scribe, Dwalin is nearly overtaken by the desire to cover the soft, creamy skin in laid out before him in tattoos of his name. Without warning, he resumes his thrusting, capturing Ori’s mouth in another sloppy, gnashing kiss. Ori groans at the movement, undoubtedly becoming over-stimulated by the resumed thrusts against his prostate.

“Tell me whom yeh belong to,” Dwalin murmurs gruffly, not bothering to part their lips before he speaks.

“You, âzyungâl,” Ori gasps against his mouth, sucking Dwalin’s bottom lip into his mouth so he can basically chew on it. Dwalin’s thrusts become more and more erratic.

“And— _ughhh_ —tell me whom I belong to,” Dwalin groans, pressing his forehead once more against Ori’s and pounding relentlessly into the dwarf beneath him.

“Mister—“

“ _Tell me_.”

“ _Uhhnnn_ , me, Mister Dwalin.”

“Tha’s right,” Dwalin growls, his thrusts into Ori’s asshole now deep and short. The heat in his groin is pooling once more, and he is about ready to burst. “Ferever?”

Ori nods fervently beneath him, reaching up and tweaking his pierced nipple. “Forever.”

This is all Dwalin needs for his orgasm to wash over him like a tidal wave. With a mighty, jarring thrust, he fully sheaths himself to the hilt inside of his lover and shudders as wave after wave of pleasure racks his body. He feels ribbons his come bursting out of the tip of his cock in two, three, four, five pulses, and he humps into Ori’s welcoming hole to milk himself of every last drop of seed he can give the boy. When at last his orgasm subsides, he gently slides his still-softening cock out from Ori’s marked, seeded, and abused body and not-so-gently collapses on top of the smaller dwarf in the chair. Ori wraps his arms around his shoulders once more and rubs soothing circles on his back as he pants, desperately trying to catch his breath. Dwalin buries his face in Ori’s neck, basking in the scent of sweat, sex, and dusty book parchment that he finds there.

“Dwalin, my love,” Ori mumbles thickly after several long minutes of post-coital paralysis.

“Hmm?” Dwalin answers, not moving or even opening an eye in response to his One.

“Might we please move ourselves to the bed? It’s getting kind of difficult to breathe down here.” Dwalin smirks at his little dwarf's unfailingly polite request and wills his tired, aching muscles to pull himself off of his little lover. Standing up straight, he peers down at Ori, at the vision of downright obscene beauty he had become during their lovemaking: now covered in sweat, seed, and love-bite bruises, a little streak of seed leaking out from his abused butthole and down the crack of his ass, his pink, ruddy cheeks betraying how embarrassed—and pleased—he is to be looked at so fiercely by his lover. Dwalin does his best to catalogue every detail of this image—he always does—so that he might draw upon it in future days, if ever there is a time that they cannot be together as soon as they would like.

Before Ori has a chance to protest, Dwalin scoops the younger dwarf up into his arms and all but tosses him on to their bed. Ori lets out a surprised gasp and an undignified _oof_ as he lands in the center of the bed.

“Mister Dwalin, what in—!” he begins in protest, though his bashful smile betrays him, and Dwalin quickly quiets him by climbing into the bed next to him and sealing their lips together for a sweet—and surprisingly chaste—kiss. They break apart after a few moments, and Dwalin pulls Ori in close. They hold each other tight, talking of little more than idle gossip and whispered sweet nothings, until Ori dozes off with his head cradled in Dwalin’s naked, semen-crusted lap. Despite his desire to laugh at the way that his little scribe has nuzzled into a still-sticky puddle of seed on his thigh and will most definitely be cross when he awakens, when Dwalin looks down at the placid, smiling face of his sleeping âzyungâl, warmth spreads over his chest, tingling into his extremities, energizing and thrilling and scaring him all at once.

Sometimes, when he lets himself go too far inside of his own thoughts, Dwalin wonders if he will always be enough for this passionate, energetic young dwarf. He wonders if there will ever be a day that he is just too old to satisfy his One the way he deserves to be satisfied.

But when he looks into the sweet, slumbering face of his lover, brushes the marriage bead-tipped braids from his sleeping face, and hears the sleepy sigh of utter contentment escape his plump, sex-swollen lips, Dwalin’s heart flutters, and he feels just like a tween.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I make no profits, don’t sue me.
> 
> Notes: This is my first attempt at Hobbit porn. It’s predominately based on the movieverse, because yum, and it’s set in my fix-it/happy ending AU headcannon, in which none of Thorin’s company dies, including him, and they are all now busily working to restore Erebor. Oh, and basically all of them but maybe two or three are gay/bi/pansexual.
> 
> This was meant to be straight smut, but it got kinda mushy at the end, and I really don’t usually like to do mushy, but I think it was a good sort of mushy, so I’m okay with it. Please let me know what you thought of my work, and how I might improve on style, characterization, smut description, and so on.
> 
> ALSO, I would really like to get into doing Hobbit or LOTR request-fics, so if anyone would like to make a Hobbit/LOTR slash fic request, please include it in the comment section of this fic!  
> Or, if you are too embarrassed by your request to leave it in a public comment, feel free to PM me. Trust me, there is almost nothing too filthy or weird that you can request of me. My only hard no’s are graphic depictions of rape/non-con (rough sex, hate sex, mild dub-con or consensual rape fantasy is fine), furries, bestiality, pedophilia, bloodplay, poop stuff, necrophilia, and suicide. Oh, and if any of you lovelies do decide to request a Hobbit slash fic from me, try not to make it too specific or constricting. If you can, gimme a little space to work my creative muscles, and if I feel like I need more clarification to deliver the goods, I will contact you.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope to see you again soon!  
> XOX  
> Pumpkin


End file.
